User talk:Codebreak1
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Where's My Water Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse There a picture of allie that say he so cute in Allie's Story. - User:Moon Snail. If we sign up, is it for every single wikia? Thanks, Codebreak1 Hi Hey there, I see you are the founder. This is my first day on the wiki, I joined because I have this game on my Android tablet and am a HUGE fan of it. I feel that I could improve the wiki by giving more info on this game, fixing spelling and grammar errors, and creating new pages. I will probably not edit a lot here since I am busy being an administrator on another wiki, but I will try to edit when I get the chance. Also, I made this new page so far, check it out when you get the chance. :) [[User:Sboy13|'Sboy13']] (talk | blog | ) 14:40, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I love Cut the rope oh nom's wikia. User:Snailyrocks New Infobox? Hey, would it be okay with you if I made a level infobox? I already have the code and I based the design off of your character infobox. If you do want me to make the template, any rows you suggest? I already have Chapter (for the chapter it is in), Story (for the story the level is in), Level # (for the level's number), and a "Level Guide" at the bottom which takes users to the previous and next levels. I haven't published the template yet, but I just want to see if it is okay with you first. [[User:Sboy13|'Sboy13']] (talk | blog | ) 14:38, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Dude, that would be AWESOME!!! Go right ahead! It was something I couldn't have done myself so you are COOL! Forgot signature. Nice Guys Finish First 14:45, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Aw, thanks dude! :] I will upload the template in a little while, I just thought of a new row to put. [[User:Sboy13|'Sboy13']] (talk | blog | ) 15:13, June 22, 2012 (UTC) The template has been published. Check it out here. If you want to, you can make a few changes to it. :) [[User:Sboy13|'Sboy13']] (talk | blog | ) 15:29, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man! I think you now have the right to be an admin. You have really helped a lot! Nice Guys Finish First 15:31, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, thanks! I promise I will help out this wiki a lot! ;) [[User:Sboy13|'Sboy13']] (talk | blog | ) 15:33, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Should Snaily be blocked? Okay, I'm sure you probably don't want this to happen because Snaily is your friend and all, but do you think he should be blocked? I mean, he has been fighting with this contributor (Uberhaxornova 1) over the fan idea pages, and look what he has been saying on the contributor's talk page! He even put two pictures of Cookie Monster with bad language in them! Sorry, but that just seems block-worthy to me. But that isn't all, look at what he did to these two pages! This was part of the fight, and frankly I'm appalled by it. I mean, he could have just undid the edits instead of vandalizing! :/ Also, he asked me on my talk page if he could be an admin, but I'm not sure about it now due to these incidents. I'm sorry if I offended you at all with this message, but this is my honest opinion, and it's that I think he's working his way into block territory. If you don't want to ban him, I say at least those Cookie Monster pics should be deleted, they have inappropriate language and violate rule number 2, which says no swearing. [[User:Sboy13|'Sboy13']] (talk | blog | ) 13:23, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about it such as demonex wiki i just going To Delete SNAPSHROOM but not the other pages. User:Snailyrocks (Public Snailiad fanon wiki coming soon) Um... I'm not really sure what that means, but okay. [[User:Sboy13|'Sboy13']] (talk | blog | ) 15:09, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Fan Ideas I like the idea, but they need to be more separate. Perhaps you could condense them into a single page, or move them into a seperate namespace. The "read more" boxes are always linking to fan pages. 14:53, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Can I create a box telling people that a page is a fan idea? Abcboy 05:26, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Admin/Bureaucrat Demotion Alright, well I think both Blitzflame99 and Laugh Attack Videos should be demoted. Why? Well, Blitz has only done one edit to the wiki, and it was only a comment. Laugh has only done three edits. And, both users have not logged in since April. What do you think about this? [[User:Sboy13|'Sboy13']] (talk | blog | ) 23:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Actually Laugh is my other account but I don't use it much for this wiki. Blitz is my long time best friend but I might demote him because he isn't helping much on this wiki. Nice Guys Finish First 06:40, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. I see. :) [[User:Sboy13|'Sboy13']] (talk | blog | ) 23:25, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Jokes Why I live in Somewhere and occupation is Who Knows? Active Hey there, Codebreak! It's me, Sboy. :) I wanted to ask you, are you still active here on this wiki? You haven't edited in a long time from what I can see, and I don't know if you just gave up this wiki or not, lol. Just wondering. [[User:Sboy13|'Sboy13']] (talk | blog | ) 22:29, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Question Hello Codebreak1, a question ... Where did you get the bottom of the shower Swampy? You know, the yellow trim. I need it urgently for my wiki Swampy (in Spanish). If you put the link of the photo or photo for your records. Just that. I used a translator, if there is something wrong ... Well, that, I need the background, please. Bye ^ ^ DJ John (talk) 19:04, March 2, 2013 (UTC)